Boili Rockmug
Boili Rockmug was a dwarven warrior involved in the history of the Shores nearly since the beginning. He took part in several plots until the Duke authorized him to set up a concession in the iron mines of Frostkeep. His house beside the mines was a gift from the Duke of Frostkeep for his contribution and loyalty, proven in both Battles of Sarwick. Background Boili grew up in a remote dwarven mining community to the east of the Shores. He practically spent his childhood and youth underground, surrounded by family and kinsmen. After an earthquake, in which he had lost quite some friends and most of his family, the community of dwarves dispersed and he as well began wandering the tunnels under the Blazeridge Mountains. That is how one day he arrived first in Ashrindale and shortly after to Frostkeep, with nothing more than a tunic, his hammer, and his favorite mug made of stone. Involvement This grumpy ol' dwarf always finds the way to get involved with whatever is going on in town. He now calls Frostkeep his home and maintains good relations with all of its citizens. Although he is known to be a tad provocative and cold to strangers, he is respectful towards authority and those of a good heart. The people of Frostkeep tend to keep distance from him, unless he's in the mood of buying a round of ale in the tavern. He is a veteran of both Battles of Sarwick. At the zenith of the second battle, where the tides nearly turned in favour of the orcs, Boili defeated the commander of the orcish army in a duel on the Bridge of Sarwick. This made the headless orc tribes retreat and disperse. He feels honored that he could have fought in these battles and is very proud of his contribution in them as well. He was involved in several other happenings along the Shores, from Tarloc to Bloodfall. He has been a witch-hunter as well as a dragon-slayer... Luckily he's always prone to tell some stories at the Burning Bear Inn as long as his mug is full of ale. Strategy Boili doesn't really hesitate when it comes to battle. In his book, the element of surprise is best used when it is delivered swiftly, on short legs, accompanied by a frightening battlecry. Normally he uses a towershield and his special, enchanted hammer: "The Dragonpaw". His worn, but still hard and stainless Ankheg Full Plate absorb most kind of blows and he's quite uneasy to knock down as well. On some occasions, as a Dwarven Defender, he can hold off more enemies by stomping his feet and becoming a bastion of defence, gaining extra strength and constitution during the fight. He dislikes magic and thus he's always trying to get rid of hostile spellcasters as fast as he can. Quotes :Oi! - meanings: "Oh, hello, it's so nice to see you!" or "Please watch where you are stepping!" or "Indeed, I agree." or "Well, what a surprise, I did not expect that!" :Ack! - meanings: "Well, what a surprise, I did not expect that!" or "That did not go well and I think we are in a quiet uncomfortable situation." or "I may have a slight injury." Trivia :- Boili loves to eat well (and does so as a dwarf...) and is always carrying a flask filled with ale. :- He tends to flirt with Sara from the Burning Bear, but actually he'd like to have a more attractive, short, hairy dwarven lass. :- Eventhough he tends to act in the name of justice whatever he does, he feels attracted to city slums, harbours and their inhabitants. His favorite place in Tarloc is the Butcher's Hook tavern. :- Helping the week and the poor is a priority to him. :- Formalities are not his strength. :- He firmly believes that males are much more capable when it comes to battle and the most capable among them are dwarven males. :- Boili considers Ewain, Thorwald, Svart and Meram as brothers-in-arms (given that "friend" sounds lass-ish from a dwarf). He despises Viser and holds a grudge against Nina as well. :- He enjoys exploring underground places above all. See also External links Category:Player Characters